Bleach: Welcome To Our Haunted House
by AteTooMuchCookies
Summary: WARNING! This includes an OC. NOT mary sue..i hope. Anyway, our 7 shinigami; Araki (OC), Matsumoto, Yumichika, Renji, Hitsugaya, Ikakku and Hinamori are tasked to go to the Human World for a mission. NO PAIRINGS...well, i didnt really mean to put pairings...this is Adventure -3- Go look for Araki's interview with Rukia to learn about her. (Which will also explain the name)
1. First Blood, Hinamori!

**Welcome to our haunted house**

**OC (hope not Mary sue) Check out the one that involves her. That should explain the name Araki. No pairing =3=**

The tenth squad barracks weren't as noisy as they were before, since most of them were asleep. In the main office, Araki was asleep on the couch, Hitsugaya doing the usual paperwork and Matsumoto gone to God knows where.

Hitsugaya sighed and signed the paperwork. Despite sitting on his desk for so long, the paperwork pile was still as high over, mocking him. He glared at it and sighed. Rangiku came bursting through the front door shouting "Captain! Soutaicho sent us a message!" Araki opened her eyes and slowly sat up, rubbing off the morning glory. She looked at Matsumoto, who has a note in one hand and a sake bottle in another. "So thats what you were doing..." she started as she laid back on the couch, trying to do her return to her sleep. "Matsumoto, shouldn't you be doing your paperwork instead of being drunk...again?" Hitsugaya started as he signed more forms. "Too late, I already did her share." Araki said as she opened one eye. "Wait, wait, before you start throwing rocks at me, Yamomoto-Soutaicho's giving us orders to go to the world of the living." Matsumoto read. "For what?" Araki asked. "It says here we have to go an abandoned haunted house." Matsumoto read. As she realized what she said, she looked at the paper with a huge 'What the heck' reaction. "Seriously?" Araki asked. "Yeah...they said there were reports of unusual huge reiatsu. Not to mention the hollows there." Matsumoto read. "So, who are involved?" Hitsugaya asked, not looking away from the paperwork. "You seriously are addicted to paperwork aren't you?" Araki asked, still not getting up from the couch. Hitsugaya ignored her and looked at Rangiku. "Oh yeah, Me, Araki, You, Hinamori, Ikkaku, Renji and Yumichika." She answered. "That many people?" Araki asked finally getting up to get Akuma No Kaminari. "Uh, yeah." Rangiku said. "How huge is that reiatsu supposed to be needing this much people!?" Araki said as she sheathed her zanpakuto. Rangiku shrugged. "Well, let's go." Hitsugaya said as he walked to the door. They walked all the way to the senkimon to find Renji, Hinamori, Yumichika and Ikakku. "Hello!" Hinamori greeted. "Finally got here." Renji said to Rangiku. "That's cold." Rangiku whined and then giggled. "I can't believe we need this much people for the mission. This is more than the one with the arrancar problem." Araki complained. "It's because shinigami have been disappearing. The shinigami were those who were given the mission." One of the shinigami guarding the senkimon darkly said. They looked at him with surprise. "No wonder the paperwork increased." Hitsugaya said. "Is paper work the only thing you can think off!?" Hinamori shouted. "So thats why we needed a captain along with us..." Yumichika started. "What ever's out there will get a taste of my fist!" Ikkaku said. They walked through the senkimon as the doors closed behind them. When they made it through, they stopped in front of a creepy mansion. "This place is freaky..." Araki started. " Its supposed to be. It was a haunted house." Rangiku started. As they opened the house, they walked through a remarkably long hallway. The walls too were covered with separate mirrors. They walked through. Once they entered, the doors automatically closed behind them. "Oh my gosh..." Hinamori said as she kept turning the door knob. "It's locked." She exclaimed. The others felt alarmed. "Oh no..." Renji said as he tried to open the door. "Won't work." He said. "Move." Araki said. "Hado no 31. Shakkaho!" she shouted. The attack hit the door, but barely made a scratch. "What the heck!?" she exclaimed. "The only way out is to go through." Hitsugaya said. The other shinigami nodded. They look at the end of the hallway . All they found was pitch black. They walked through the hallway filled with mirrors. Soon, they found one mirror that was damped on the blood. Hinamori approached it and touched the blood. Her reflection slowly darkened. She looked at the group and called to them. "Look what I found." She shouted. soon, before she knew it. Her hand was pulled by her own reflection into the mirror. "Help!" She shouted, causing the team to rush back. "Hinamori!" Araki shouted as she pounded the glass. "What happened?" yumichika asked. "My reflection pulled me in." Hinamori exclaimed. "We have to get her out of there!" Rangiku shouted. "Strike! Akuma no Kaminari!" Araki shouted. As the release was complete, as if on cue, Akuma No Kaminari broke into pieces. "Wha-What!?" She exclaimed as the pieces vanish. "Unare, Hai-" Rangiku started, but was broke off By Renji. "Did you see what happened to Araki's Zanpakuto?" He started. Rangiku looked at her sword and sheathed it. "Hado no 33, Soukatsui!" Hinamori casted from the other side of the mirror. The crash hit, but no effect. "So what do we do?" Ikakku asked. "I don't kno-" Hinamori started, but then several black hands were pulling her to God Knows Where. "Hinamori!" Hitsugaya shouted. "H-h-Hado no 88! Hiruho Gekizeko shinten Raiho!" Araki shakily casted. **Forgot how to spell it...sorry.**But it was too late. Hinamori was gone. They stared at the empty mirror, which bears no reflection. "Hi-hinamori-fuku...taicho..." Renji said shakily. "HINAMORI!" Araki shouted in the top of her lungs. She pounded the glass with tears in her eyes. Rangiku placed her hand on Araki's shoulder. "Come on lets go." She said with a smile. Araki dried her tears and smiled. Little did they know, one of the spirits are watching them in the background with the stolen form of Hinamori. "Look at them go. If I get more bodies, the others will wake up...after all these years." She said with a deformed and deep voice.

**Alright, i'll end this first. I'm working on it. So, Chizu Araki is the full name of my OC, look for this to see her interview with Rukia:**

**Bleach OC interview: Chizu Araki**

**I'll give the rest. Rate and review**


	2. Two to go

**Welcome to our haunted house**

**Bleach OC (Not Mary Sue i hope) **

**Look for the story **

**bleach OC interview: Chizu Araki**

**I got bored epically and this story has been in my head for a couple of weeks already. **

**No pairings...well I didn't mean to put any pairings.**

**Previously: The seven shinigami were sent by the soutaicho to the world of the living for a mission. Through the hall of mirrors, Hinamori was pulled into a cursed mirror. After failed attempts to get her free, she was pulled deeper within the mirror, disappearing from eyes. Little did they know, deep within the shadows, there were ghosts watching they're every move.**

They crossed what they thought was an infinite hall of mirrors. Infront of the door, there was a sign hanging by the door knob. "Halls of..." Ikakku started, but couldn't read the last word because it was damped with blood. They slowly opened the door to be revealed with a rain forest-like room. "Weird..." Renji mumbled as they crossed. It was like a maze. Halfway, it seemed like the room was shifting. "I repeat...weird." Renji said again. "Exit! Over there!" Rangiku shouted as she pointed for the door. "Finally! An exit to this dreadful place!" Yumichika glowed. As they walked for the door, Ikakku felt his feet deepen into the ground. Soon, after one step, he was stuck on the ground. "What the hell!?" He shouted. "Madarame!" Hitsugaya shouted. "I can't move!" Ikakku said as he tried to get his feet free. Soon, he was slowly sinking. "Help!" He shouted. "Bakudo no 4, Hainawa!" Rangiku casted. The chains wrapped around Ikkaku's waist as the other 5 shinigami tried to pull him out. The attempt was unsuccessful. Once the chains hit the ground, the bakudo spell was immediately broken. Ikakku, who was now half way into the ground, shouted. "He doesn't have much long." Yumichika said. Soon, he felt his feed sink into the ground. "Crap!"he cursed. "Hado no 31, Shakkaho!" Renji casted on the quicksand. Yumichika trembled a bit, but the attempt was successful getting him out before he sank further. Ikakku was in chest level. "Help!" he shouted. "Bakudo no 4! Hainawa!" Rangiku repeated. Ikkaku grabbed the end of the chain and pulled. Soon, he was sinking faster as out of nowhere from under him, black hands grabbed him, pulling him with all their might. The chains again broke and Ikkaku has fully sunken without a trace. They looked at the ground with shocked expression, especially Yumichika. "We have to hurry, before anything else happens." Hitsugaya ordered in order to break the silence. The four slowly nodded. They came to the next hall. This one doesn't have a sign. They came across a cave with stalagmites which might be falling in anytime soon. As expected, the doors shut behind them. "Wait" Rangiku san said. She took her pink scarf. "Everyone, hold onto this." She said with a smile. They nodded and grabbed on. They cautiously walked through. Water dripped from the stalagmites. Araki, being the last in the line, looked behind to see if any traps formed. "Look...over...there..." She pointed to a huge black hole with arms stretching out, trying to grab whatever the want to grab. Soon, the wind shifted. Araki was being sucked into the hole. "Help!" She shouted as she grabbed onto the scarf with all her might. The scarf tore and Araki was quickly being sucked into the hole. "Bakudo no nine! Horin!" Rangiku casted in order to grab onto Araki. The other four tried to pull her back with all their might. Soon, they heard a cracking noise. "Above you!" Araki shouted. The stalagmites were falling above them. "Move!" Renji shouted as they separated in order to not get crushed or pierced by the stalagmites. With the successful attempt to dodge the attack, their grip on Araki was gone which sent Araki into the black hole. "Araki!" Rangiku shouted. The hole was gone from their sight and the atmosphere calmed down. "Oh my gosh..." Yumichika mumbled. "Let's go." Hitsugaya said. They approached the next room, the hall of doors. "Careful. Only one door leads to the right place." He continued. Various doors were opened and the group found really creepy things. Yumichika opened a door, leading him to be pulled by various black hands. "Help!" he shouted. The shout was unsuccessful as the door closed right infront of him. "Yumichika!" Renji shouted. "And then there were three." an unheard voice said. "We'll return them, if they make it through." The ghost who possessed Araki said with a gleeful smile. "Hey, you three. We'll give you back your friends." a voice rang as the three reached the next room. "If you get out of here alive." it finished. "Where's the voice coming from?" Rangiku asked. "I don't know." Renji said. "Hall of falls, i was thinking more of waterfalls. Theres nothing here!" Rangiku shouted as she closed the door behind them. The room had a red bamboo floor. But that was it. No furniture, no decor, no anything. "I have a bad feeling about this." Hitsugaya said. True enough, as they made it near the exit, The ground below him gave in, which sent him hanging on the floor. "taicho!" Rangiku shouted. The floor had one layer. Which means Hitsugaya's feet were merely hanging. The black hands pulled Hitsugaya's feet. "Bakudo no 4! Haina-" Rangiku started, but was cut off as the chains broke infront of her eyes. "Crap!" She said. Renji tried to pull him up. The floor started to crack under him. "Abarai! Matsumoto! Go!" Hitsugaya shouted. "Eh!? Taicho!?" Rangiku said in disbelief. "If you help me up, Abarai has a chance of falling along with me. Go!" Hitsugaya said. "Alright." Renji said. "What!?" Rangiku asked in disbelief. As Renji let go of Hitsugaya, he grabbed onto Rangiku in order to stop her from going for her fallen captain. "TAICHO!" she shouted as tears came down her eyes. In the shadows, the victim's bodies were merely full black like shadows and their eyes and mouth were red. "Two more to go." The ghost who possessed Yumichika said as the rest grinned darkly.

**Go read the interview with Araki to learn about her. Bleach owned by tite kubo. Chizu araki is owned by me. Plot as well.**


	3. Death Maze part 1

**Welcome to Our Haunted House **

**Authors note: This is Death Maze part 1 Welcome to Our Haunted House**

**Previously: After Hinamori's disappearance, the 6 Shinigami try to make their way through the Haunted House. Not so soon, the haunted house has yet again sent most of the members into oblivion, only to be left with Matsumoto and Renji. **

**ALRIGHT! So, since this story has an OC, THERE IS NO LOVE! :D **

**RenRang is NOT official in this story, they just survived. I support GinRan -3-**

**Chizu Araki is my OC so she belongs to me. (go look for her interview with Rukia)**

**The chars (beside Araki) are owned by Tite Kubo**

****Rangiku and Renji made their way into the next room; the Death Maze. "Funny, this is the only room without the word 'hall' in the name." Rangiku said. "Yeah. Apparently. So, plan?" Renji asked. Rangiku shrugged. She looked at the remains of her scarf. "I wonder what happened to them…" Rangiku said darkly.

" I don't know. More important is, we'll get them back…if we stay alive…" Renji said.

"I don't know if we should trust them." Rangiku said.

"Look, at least they said they'll return them; better than nothing." Renji said.

"So, left or right?" Rangiku asked as she pointed at the beginning of the maze.

"Right I guess." Renji said. "Alright." Rangiku said as they walked through the maze. "Can't we just blast through?" Renji asked. "Seriously? These walls are made of steel. Besides, we couldn't even break the mirror that trapped Hinamori. And Araki used Hado 88" Rangiku said as she sighed. "If only it was that easy." Rangiku said. Soon, they reached a dead end. "Aw seriously?!" Renji shouted. Soon, they heard footsteps behind them. "What the-?!" Rangiku started, but was cut off by the sight. "Rangiku-san…" A voice was heard behind them.

"Hinamori!" Rangiku shouted with happiness. She stopped in her footsteps as she saw Hinamori. "Hi-hinamori…" she said, but was cut off as she saw Hinamori unsheathed her sword. Hinamori's whole body (except eyes and mouth) was as black a shadow. Her eyes and mouth were nothing but red. "Hazike, Tobiume!" Hinamori said. Rangiku stared at Hinamori with shocked eyes. "Roeru! Zabimaru!" Renji shouted as his sword released its form. "Renji!" Rangiku shouted. "Look, whatever's possessing Hinamori to do this, we have to knock it out of her!" He answered as he clashed swords with Hinamori. Tobiume sent out a fiery attack at Rangiku. "Rangiku-san!" Renji shouted as Rangiku got out of the way. Hinamori grinned as she heard someone from the back. "Grow! Houzoukimaru!" a voice said. "Ikkaku-san!" Renji shouted. "Unare! Haineko!" Rangiku said. The sword disappeared to reveal the ash. Rangiku covered the two in the ash. "This should take care of them for now." Rangiku said as she swung the hilt. From inside, the two soul reapers looked at each other and nodded. "Hado no 73! Soren Soukatsui!" Hinamori chanted as she aimed at Rangiku. "Rangiku-san!" Renji shouted as Rangiku dodged the attack. "Bankai!" They heard from inside of the ash cage. "Bankai?" Rangiku asked with shocked eyes. "Ikakku's bankai…" Renji said as they stood there petrified. "Hyuumon Houzoukimaru!" Ikakku finished as the ash was blown away by the tremendous amount of reiatsu. "Crap!" Rangiku said as she covered her face from the scattering ash. "Bankai! Hihiou Zabimaru!" Renji said as the shikai Zabimaru turned into a huge snake. "Keep Hinamori busy." Renji said. "She's not Hinamori…" Rangiku said as the ash swirled around her. "Bakudo no 9! Horin!" Rangiku casted as Hinamori was grabbed and swung in the air. "Hado no 4! Byakurai!" Hinamori casted at Rangiku. Rangiku dodged the lightning as she kept hold onto Hinamori. "It'll take more than that to kill me." Rangiku said as she smirked. "Bakudo 1! Sai!" She continued as Hinamori couldn't move thanks to the Bakudo spell. Rangiku released the horin spell and then shunpo'd next to Hinamori. "Crap!" Hinamori said. Rangiku gripped on Haineko's hilt and then slashed Hinamori. The body fell to the ground as the pool of blood damped the corpse. "You were never Hinamori…" Rangiku said. Soon, the body vanished from her sight.

Back to where Ikakku and Renji were, the battle was getting fiercer by the minute. "Hikotsu Taiho!" Renji shouted as the snake released a red fiery attack. Ikakku grinned and dodged the attack easily. "Let me show you what my Bankai can really do!" Ikakku said as he spun Houzoukimaru around. The gauge on the dragon was increasing. "Aw crap…" Renji said. "I'll show you what a bankai really is!" Ikakku said as he released the attack, which sent Renji to cover himself with the huge snake. Renji felt like he was going to give in soon. "Bakudo no 62!" he heard someone shout behind him. "Hyapporankan!" the voice said. After realizing who said that, he released his defense inside the snake. "Rangiku-san!" he said with a grin. "Bakudo no 61! Rikujokoro!" Rangiku casted as she pinned Ikakku. "Finish him off, Renji!" Rangiku shouted. "Hikotsu Taiho!" Renji shouted. The finishing blow was delivered and successful.

"Phew…I thought we were done for it…" Rangiku admitted as Haineko returned back to a katana. Renji nodded as he rubbed off his sweat. "Yeah." Zabimaru as well returned back to the normal sword. They sheathed their weapons and walked away from the dead end. "Hey, I just realized…We could access shikai in here. How come before, Akuma No Kaminari broke infront of Araki?" Rangiku asked as they took a turn to the left. "I don't know honestly." Renji said. "Let us answer you." A voice rang through the air. "This room doesn't have that kind of function. The other rooms forbid you to use your zanpakutos, if you realize." The voice said. "Also, this room also gave you access to your shunpos." It continued. "Makes sense." Renji said. "The rule in this area is there are always traps if you ever entered a dead end." Another voice said. "So why did you have to make us fight them!?" Rangiku shouted. "It was for amusement. And those were to see if you hesitated to fight your own comrades. Once they are defeated, we can simply get them back to restore their health…that won't take longer than ten minutes." The voice continued with a giggle. "What do you want with us anyway?!" Renji asked with irritation. "What makes you think we'll tell you?" The voice teased. Rangiku calmed Renji down and they came across many paths. Some of them fork at the end or is a dead end.

Soon, they come across another dead end. "Crap!" Renji shouted. "This is bad…" Rangiku said. "Oh look! You crossed another dead end! Who will you be battling this time?" The voice teased. "Bloom, Fuji Kujaku." "Strike, Akuma No Kaminari" They heard from behind. They slowly looked behind to find Yumichika and Araki preparing to strike at them. "Crap! You take Yumichika." Renji said to Rangiku. "I'll deal with Araki." He continued. "What are you talking about?! Araki's my squad mate. I know how powerful she is." Rangiku said. "Well, I can take on her bankai." Renji said. "Unare! Haineko!" Rangiku said as Haineko was once again released. "Let's battle separately. Separate them as far as possible." Renji said. Rangiku nodded. "But not too far." He continued. "I got it. I got it." Rangiku said as she waved her hand. "Bankai! Hihou Zabimaru!" Renji shouted. "Bankai! Jigoku No Kaminari!" Araki said with a smirk across her face. Her reiatsu could be felt if you came too near her. "Lightning rain" Araki mumbled. "Crap! Rangiku move!" Renji said as he pushed Rangiku away from him. Renji looked up and saw the deadly lightning bolts. He quickly moved away to dodge. "Too slow." Araki smiled. He looked above to find the lightning bolts following him. The path of fallen lightning bolts appeared in front of Araki. The bolts apparently failed to hit Renji. "Hmph. You improve." Araki said with a frown visible in her face. "Hikotsu Taiho!" He shouted. "Oh…that again…" Araki said with a disappointed look. She shunpo'd away and appeared next to Renji. "That move's way too old to defeat me!" Araki laughed. "Shut up!" Renji shouted as he sent the huge snake at Araki. Araki took a step to the left and smirked. "Idiot." Renji said as he retracted the huge snake. "Crap!" Araki turned around to block the huge snake attacking her with her sword. Though, her feet slide her across the room. She finally gave in and the huge snake attacked her. "I'm still a Vice Captain, idiot." Renji said as he once again sent the snake to attack Araki. Araki stood up. "I see." Araki said with a low grin. "What do you mean 'I see'?" Renji asked her with a wondering look. "Just because you're Vice Captain doesn't mean you're better than me…" Araki said. Her red eyes were as furious as ever. Renji chuckled. "What's funny?" Araki asked with a murderous tone. "You're possessed, duh." Renji said simply. "And what's funny about that? What's funny about being a lone soul?!" Araki said as she charged for Renji with Jigoku No Kaminari. As the swords clashed, Renji could feel the electrifying sensation from the sword. "WHAT'S FUNNY ABOUT BEING A GHOST WHO CAN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING WITHOUT A BODY?!" Araki asked. "What?" Renji asked. "If it wasn't for your friend's bodies, we couldn't have moved. Do you want to know how we died?" Araki said darkly. "We were tested on. The test was to have our ghost roam in our subconscious. We failed to return to our bodies…in time." She continued. "So in reality, we died without a body. That's why we're desperate for a body. A ghost body, we don't care. We just needed a body." She finished. "I don't understand you…" Renji said. "WE DIED WITHOUT A BODY! ISN'T THAT ENOUGH!? THAT'S WHY WE REMAINED HERE IN THIS FREAKING HAUNTED HOUSE!" Araki shouted with fury. "We can't be counted as a ghost, that's why I'm guessing you didn't find us. We're not different. We're dead like ghosts. But for some reason, shinigami didn't send us to soul society…we're basically thoughts or memories of a person…" Araki said. "Look, we just want to get finished with this." Renji said simply. "What?" Araki asked with surprised eyes. "We just want to finish our mission and get out of here ALIVE with our teammates." Renji said really easily. "Oh, I see…we'll see who leaves alive…" Araki said with a low chuckle. "Thunder cage…" She mumbled. Renji stares at her with petrified eyes.

**=3= I end it with a stupid cliffhanger (Not really)**

**=3= 'til next time. RxR =3=**

**Go look for **

**Bleach OC interview: Chizu Araki **

**To learn more**

**~Anty-chan**


	4. Last Chapter

**Welcome to our haunted house **

**Last chapter**

**This is Death maze part 2. I stopped in...wait...oh yeah. Renji vs Araki =3= This is my last chapter. **

**To know more about Araki, search: Bleach OC interview: Chizu Araki**

"Thunder Cage" Araki mumbled. Before Renji could do anything else, he was incased in a black large box. (By large i mean huge) The chain of Araki's sword wrapped around him as four lightning bolts for the corners of the room prevented his movement. Renji could hear the loud thunder roars all over the room, making every peaceful though impossible. He heard Araki laugh from outside the box. "Goodbye, Sixth squad vice captain." Araki said as the final touch of Thunder Cage, the grand lightning bolt, rained down on Renji. The cage vanished and the chain soon returned back to Araki's sword. "Looks like I have Rangiku-san to take care of." Araki said as she walked away. "I'm not done yet..." Renji said as he stood up. Araki turned around in disbelief. "What the hell...how are you...alive!?" Araki said as Renji grasped the tail of the large snake. "I told you. I'm a vice captain." Renji said as the huge snake enclosed Araki. "Crap!" Araki cursed. Soon, the snake's parts separated and pierced Araki. "Fu..." She said as her corpse fell to the ground. Soon, the corpse vanished. "Idiot" Renji said.

Over to where Rangiku and possessed Yumichika are, they bot seem to take equal amount of damage. Rangiku swung Haineko's hilt as the ash wounded Yumichika. "Bakudo no 62! hyapporankan!" Rangiku casted as the 100 rods aimed for Yumichika. "Bakudo no 81! Dankku." Yumichika said as he was shielded from the incoming bars. "An 80's spell!?" Rangiku said in disbelief. "Ever since we were possessed, our bodies have become...stronger." Yumichika explained as he grasped the hilt of Fuji Kujaku. "Heh" Rangiku said. "I'll show you what I mean. Bakudo no 62, Hyapporankan!" Yumichika said. Rangiku raised Haineko's hilt as the ash covered her to defended her. Soon, she pointed the hilt at Yumichika as the ash charged at him. "Weak." Yumichika said. "Bakudo no 61, rikujokoro." He said as Rangiku was held on her place. "Crap!" Rangiku said as Yumichika prepared to finish her off. "Hikotsu Taiho!" They heard someone say. The fiery attack finished Yumichika off. "Thanks." Rangiku said as the bakudo spell released. Soon, they were on their way. After a long time of walking around the maze, they came across another dead end. "Oooh, look who we got here." The voice said with a giggle. They turned around to find their short captain. "Tai...tai...taicho..." Rangiku mumbled. "This is bad..." Renji said as they unsheathed their swords. "Bankai, Daiguren Hyou-" The captain said, but was cut off when he fell to the ground coughing. "What's happening?" Rangiku said as Renji stood there and shrugged. After a while of coughing, Hitsugaya's colors began to return. "Taicho!" Rangiku asked as she ran to him. "Matsumoto...Abarai..." He slowly said. The used-to-be black and red Hitsugaya was slowly returning into the normal colored Hitsugaya. "Run..." he slowly said. Soon, it started returning back to the black and red Hitsugaya. But the subconscious battle continued inside Hitsugaya's body. Soon, Hitsugaya's body vanished from both of their sights. "Let's go, we're almost near the exit." Renji said as Rangiku stood up.

True enough, they finally made it to the exit. "You're almost there Welcome to our personally favorite part of the house, The hall of hell." The voice said as the door closed behind them. "These names get more ridiculous by the minute." Renji said. The room was just like hell; you could hear the screams of burning people and the atmosphere felt remarkably deadly. The only walkway was a stone walkway which acts like a bridge "Careful. We fall here means we obviously die." Renji said. "You don't say..." Rangiku said. They carefully walked onto the stone bridge. Renji slipped and was now hanging onto the stone bridge. "Get up." Rangiku said as she pulled Renji up. "Exit's over there." Renji said as he pointed to a violet door. After they crossed, they say it to be like a fortune teller's room. "Oh, you made it." The voice said. They both turned around only to be greeted by the five shinigami's bodies. "Let them go!" Rangiku said. "Well, its the rule anyway. We have no choice, even if we don't want to, we're going to be painfully ripped from this body." Ikkaku said. "What are you!?" Rangiku asked with shocked eyes. "We're ghosts...well, more of thoughts and subconscious. We died without a body. I suppose this is your first time seeing someone like us, right?" Hinamori asked. The two nodded. "Well, fairs fair, we'll give them back." Yumichika said. As on those words, the bodies returned back to their colors and left the 5 smacking onto the floor. Before Renji or rangiku could make a move, they were back in soul society. "What the-" Renji said as the 5 shinigami woke up. "We're in the tenth squad barracks!" Rangiku exclaimed. "What happened?" Hinamori asked as she stood up. "Well..." Rangiku explained everything. "wow." Araki said as she rubbed her eyes, as she rubbed, she noticed something in the back of hand. It was a stamp mark that says 'Come again'.

**End**

**Bleach owned by tite kubo**

**Araki owned by me**

**Stupid endings are stupid =3=**


End file.
